Something About The Chase
by BackStabber22
Summary: Chase hasn't been back in her toxic home town of Charming since she turned 18. Now she's back, capturing the attention of the men who once saw her as a little girl. But the Sons have enough of their own drama, and Clay doesn't want the shit storm that is Chase Winston landing on their door step. So, what brought her back? Chibs/OC/Tig S04
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hey guys! So this is my first SOA story, I hope you like it. Leave me with your thoughts in a review my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I'm not a genius like Kurt Sutter, so no, I own nothing expect for Chase!**

The night was still as Juice ripped his bike through the streets of Charming. The air was dead but a beautiful temperature. He felt his kutte flapping in the wind his bike was creating behind him. This was the sort of night he loved to ride in. If it weren't for another one of his 'random urine drug tests', code for betraying his brothers once again, he'd be in bliss. But no, instead of revelling in the beautiful night his heart was racing, bile was rising from the depths of his empty stomach and a sneaking thought at the back of his mind was whispering telling him to let his bike lose control- just like he was losing control of everything.

He rounded the corner, turning onto the street where the club rested. Even over the raw of his grumbling bike he could hear the faint thump of music playing. There was a dim light pollution over the compounds skyline. As he hopped of his bike to unlock the rusted gates he saw a body flop down from the mesh of metal.

"Fuck," grumbled the girl who had just fallen, picking herself back up of the dusty ground, patting at her ass to remove any dirt. Juice felt his eyes dip to the curve of her ass to the top of her low cut jeans. She slightly glanced at him and smiled, "Hey big boy," she fully turned around to stare at him. Her chest had a shimmer of sweat on her heaving breasts, they pushed out further as she placed her hands on her hips. His eyes snapped back to hers to see her head tilted in amusement.

"You trying to gate crash?" he asked, his eyebrows frowning as he crossed his arms.

"Ah, something like that," she laughed as she glanced back at the large fence she was trying to climb moments earlier. The slight tilt of her body made a bulge noticable underneath her tight white singlet, tucked into her jeans.

"Packing heat?" he questioned, walking hurriedly to her and grabbing her arm roughly, pulling the gun out of her pants.

"Hey, do you man handle all your guests?" she tried to pull away from him but he hardened his grip on her arm.

He shoved her into the fence harshly. He knew he was being rough but something in his mind was bending, about to snap. He saw her trying to break in through the gates accompanied with jeans, a singlet and a gun and he knew something didn't add up. The kind of girls who came to the club house, especially a party at the club house, usually showed a lot more skin than just a bit of cleavage and they definitely did not bring guns. She was trouble. She was infiltrating his brothers. Just like he was. He wanted to hurt her like he wanted to hurt himself.

He fumbled with his keys and opened the gate, pushing her through first. "You want in? Here you go." He grunted as he pushed her harshly ahead of him. He expected her fit to dig into the ground, to have to drag her through to the table to find out what the fuck she was doing. But no... She walked freely, confidently swaying her hips in front of him as she ruffled her long brown messy hair behind her face.

Her confidence unnerved him and he walked beside her

"You gotta be new blood, huh?" she spoke, and he could hear the smirk that those words came out of plastered on her lips.

"You must have some old intel, coz I've been around longer than you have. What are you 19? Didn't know the cops took in girl scouts," he challenged, side glancing at her. What game was she playing at? She was still smirking as they walked through a crowd of people smoking and drinking underneath the shelter outside the bar. None of them even noticed her.

"Didn't know the sons took in pretty boys... What did your boy band not work out?" she asked, facing him now as he pushed into the bars doors and walked inside.

"The boys are gonna love that attitude," he grunted as his eyes landed on Tig and Piney sprawled out on a couch with a few crow eaters sprawled out across them. Gemma stood to the side handing Piney a beer, kissing him on the cheek softly. "Move." He pushed her hard through the crowd and towards his brothers.

His brothers would happy he found someone lurking about the place, they'd grill this girl until she gave up what she was here for. He glanced at her again, her smile didn't falter, and it seemed to grow wider. She glanced at him and winked, "Touch luck, kid."

He frowned as they stood in front of the couch and stared back at the men, "Guys, I found this chick trying to jump the fence, she was packing this," he dropped the gun onto the coffee table, next to where Tigs feet lay lazily.

All the eyes landed on this girl, who smiled at them all. "This how you welcome home family?" she put her spare arm on her hip, tilting her head again.

"Jesus Christ," Tig said slowly, his feet retracting from the table as his arm pulled away from the blonde crow eat that had been snuggled into his side. His eyes were attached to the girls face as she glanced at him. She puckered her lips into a kiss and winked before turning her gaze back to Piney.

"Get your hands off her, kid," Piney laughed, shaking his head as he got up slowly, dragging his oxygen tank to where she stood.

Juice obliged, confused as he stepped back and took in the scene before him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Piney glowered at her, his eyes hard.

"Sightseeing," she said seriously before her lips turned up at the sides. Juices eyes landed on Piney, who to his shock, was now smiling too.

She propelled herself into his body, her arms wrapping around his neck. Laughter emitted from both of them as he wrapped his gruff hands around her wasted, lifting her off the ground slightly.

"What the fuck?" mumbled Juice from the side lines.

Piney set her back down and glowered at Juice, "What the fuck are you doing man handling my daughter?"

Juice's face dropped. His eyes darted to Tig who was now hurriedly making his way over the coffee table towards the reunited father and daughter, then to Gemma who was already next to the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulder- staring at Juice with an amused expression.

"I...I... thought she was a cop or intruder or something... she was trying to jump the fence... and... had a gun..." he frowned, looking between the two. This girl was easily as tall as Piney but had none of his rough exterior. She had long brown hair cascading down her back in soft curls, big brown eyes, long shaped legs and tits and an ass to die for. How the fuck did Piney make that?

Juice flinched as he felt a hand slam on his shoulder. "Move." He pushed Juice behind him as he made his way to stand in front of the girl. She looked up at him with a hidden smile. "Welcome home, darlin," he said softly, putting his hand on her hip.

She tugged on his goatee softly and leant up to kiss him chastely on the lips, "What's new Tiger?" she winked at him before turning to Gemma.

"Hey baby," Gemma smiled, leaning down and kissing the younger girl on the lips before pulling her into a hug.

The girl glanced at him before putting her arm around Piney, "Pops, wanna introduce me to the new kid?" her head tilted again.

"The girl's arm you just bruised is Chase, my kid," Piney gruffly said to Juice who groaned.

"Fuck, I'm sorry! I'm on edge today..." he shook his head, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. He felt Tig brush past him, grabbing a beer of the table and handed it to Chase- smacking Juices head as he pushed past him again. "I'm Juice..." he muttered softly, offering her an awkward smile.

"I'd say it was nice to meet you but," she shrugged playfully, taking the beer from Tigs hand whilst grabbing her gun off the table as well, "I probably would have enjoyed swallowing razor blades more," she took a sip of her beer and winked at him. "Now where's my big brother?"

Gemma patted Chase's messy hair down with a smile, "We'll go find everyone, come on baby."

The girls retreated into the crowded bar until they were out of sight. Juice let out a breath. "Shit Piney, I'm sorry-"

Piney cut him off by elbowing Tig in the stomach. Juice then noticed that Tigs eyes haven't left the girl since he first saw her. His eyes were glazed over, his mouth agape slightly. Tig could no longer see the girl but her body was still etched in his mind. "You ain't a dog, stop panting."

Tig tore his eyes away from where he last saw Chase, "Damn Piney, I always knew she was gonna be a hotty but.." his eyes lingered back to the crowd as if he could still see her, "Damn.."

Piney hit Tig over the head this time.

"When was the last time you guys saw her?" Juice asked. Tig shrugged, his eyes still wide in awe.

"Shit, I dunno... Maybe 8 years?" Tig asked more than stated.

"She moved away to live with her Mama when she was 16, she stopped coming back home when turned 18." Piney grunted, eyes angrily watching Tig.

"How old is she now?" Tig asked.

"Still too damn young for you," Piney grumbled as he walked towards the bar.

Tig ventured through the crowd, unfazed by Pineys anger. Last time he saw that girl she was in high school. Cute. Young, but cute. Age never really mattered to him but that girl was protected by all the sons. He tried to think back to the last time he spoke to that girl...

_"Aye, who's there?" Chibs yelled from the bar before lifting himself from his stool and opening the bars doors. _

_"Probably Wendy lookin' for Jax," scoffed Tig as he took a toke from the joint in his hand. Jax was in his apartment with some hot young thing. He grinned at the thought of Wendy walking in and kicking that gash's ass. _

_"Is Ope here?" came a little voice from the door. Tigs head shot up as Chibs walk in with Chase under his arm. _

_"What's wrong, darlin?" Tig questioned, shooting from his seat and walking towards her. He glanced at Chib who was gritting his teeth._

_"You want a drink, love?" Chibs softly spoke into her ear. Her head nodded but stayed facing the ground. _

_Chibs walked to the bar and grabbed the beer how had yet to open for himself and handed it to her as they all walked towards the couch. _

_When they sat she glanced up at them. Her mascara had run slightly in tear streaks down her face, there was a bust in her lip that had a drop of blood sliding down her petite chin and her hair was messier than usual. _

_"Christ," Chibs exhaled, "I'll go get something to clean you up with." He caressed her hair before kissing her head softly and venturing towards the bathroom. _

_"Baby, what happened?" Tig questioned, sitting on the coffee table opposite her. She laughed slightly, before turning her head away from him and taking a mouthful of her beer. Tig touched her chin slightly and tilted her head back to him. "Darlin..." her eyes must have seen something in his because suddenly her brown eyes didn't have a curtain in front of them and they seemed deeper... older than they ever had. _

_"Ever hear that boys are pigs?" she smiled softly, her eyes attached to his. He couldn't look away if he tried. _

_"A boy bust your lip up?" he asked, his thumb softly caressing her cut. It must have stung her because the blood begun to pour faster as he touched it. He went to pull away but she pushed her face further into his hand, closing her eyes. _

_"You should see him, I think I broke his jaw," she laughed as she help up her hand to show him the deep cuts on her knuckles. _

_"Ah Darlin..." he frowned, leaning down so his eyes were leveled with hers. "Boy probably deserved it."_

_"Yeah I think I know what my problem is..."_

_"What's that, darlin?" her eyes fluttered back to his, she licked tenderly at the blood on her lip. _

_"I think I need a man, not a boy…" she smiled softly. _

_He felt his cock twitch. She was 18 years old, he'd known her since she was a kid and this is the first time he saw her as a woman. He swallowed, "Yeah maybe," his voice sounded husky and he could feel his eyes start to hood with heat. _

_Her eyes searched his for a moment longer, expectant. He sat there frozen. She sighed, dragging her eyes from his. "If Ope isn't here tell him I'll call him from Mamas... I'm heading out there tonight..." she grabbed her beer and took another mouthful, her tongue circled the top for excess alcohol. Fuck, this girl was making his dick hard. _

_She stood to leave and he stood immediately, their bodies now a touch away. He could feel her heat radiating from her body. Her eyes glanced to his cautiously, a dare. "I'll let him know..." he bent down to kiss her lips. They'd kissed lips thousands of times. That's how they greeted loved ones in the club. But this was different. His mouth opened slightly as he touched her lips with his, he grabbed her hips and pulled her to his cock which he knew she could feel hardening. _

_Her hand touched his cheek as she moved her lips from his top lip to his bottom lip, her tongue softly and barely licked his lip. His fingers dug in to her hips and he pulled her closer. She pulled away. "See you soon, Tiger..."_

After that he heard she'd ran off to New York or some shit… He'd hear bits and pieces from Gemma or Piney but other than that he thought he'd never see her again. She'd always wanted to disappear from the small town bullshit.

Now she's back. And a heat inside of him was radiating towards her. She was definitely not a girl anymore. She was a woman, and a fine one at that. He felt the electric pull of his body as he followed through the crowd to find Chase.

XX

Chase stood outside by the swing set, a cigarette in her hand. "So tell me baby girl, what the hell are you doing back here?" Gemma said before exhaling her own smoke.

She stared at her cigarette thoughtfully for a second, "Home is where the heart is I guess," she shrugged and glanced up at the woman who had once raised her. Gemma was a hard, strong woman. She had an ulterior motive to everything. There was a common thought in the world women like them lived in that women were nothing. Just a gash who cooked and served and fucked. Not women like Gemma, they used there disadvantages to their advantage. They used sex as a tool. She taught Chase everything she knows.

"Uh-huh," Gemma scoffed, throwing her cigarette to the ground. She knew something was up with Chase. That girl saw a future in the stars and saw Charming as a dead end, that why she hit the road in the opposite direction of her home when she was old enough. "I can see you settling down here, popping out a few babies," Gemma joked.

"I could always become an old lady," Chase winked at the older woman

"Tig sure was entranced by you," Gemma raised an eyebrow, "Don't think I've seen him look at a girl like that since-"

"Since you?" Chase smirked, flicking the ash from her smoke to the ground.

Gemma smirked, looking the girl up and down. She was smart. Intuitive. Looking in this girls eyes she knew there was a thought process to everything she heard and saw. A spinning wheel. A plan. Gemma bit her tongue, this girl gave her the same look Gemma gave everyone. Smart girl.

"Mom, you seen Clay around?" Jax swaggered his way to them, pressing a kiss on his mother's cheek before glancing at the girl standing next to her. He flashed a smile her way. "Hey, darlin', I'm Jax," he took the cigarette from Gemma's offering hand and took a draw before handing it back.

"Hey Jack Jack," the girl hid a smirk, rolling her bottom lip between her teeth before smiling widely at him.

Jax narrowed his eyes on the girl. He took in her face before lowering his gaze to her toned body, perky tits and tight fitted jeans. He stared at her thoughtfully for a moment. Take a few centre metres of her height, three inches of her hair, a cup size down and give her a baby face with rounder cheeks- he knew her.

"Ho-ly shit," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around the girl and pulling her into the air for a bear hug. "Damn, sis, when did you get hot?" Jax laughed as she slapped his back playfully while he set her back down on the ground.

"I was always hot, all you boys were just too blinded by short skirts and cheap gash to notice," she challenged before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek happily. "Now what is this I hear about you being a family man, huh? I distinctly remember our marriage bond in the tree house."

"I don't think a ring made out of half eaten Cheezeles when I was 12 and you were six qualifies as a marriage licence, especially since you were throwing rocks at me until I agreed to it," he smiled down at her.

"You're breaking my heart, Jack Jack," she giggled before jumping into his arms again. She'd known Jax her whole life. She, Jax and Opie had all grown up together. From her being the annoying little sister they used to kick out of their tree house, to them beating kids up at school for her- they were family. "Now where's my big brother and his new lady?" she whined with a pout.

"He's around here somewhere," Jax tugged on his goatee thoughtfully looking around the compound.

"Dunno about Lyla, though. They've been having some troubles…" Gemma pursed her lips.

"That's what happens when you marry a porn star with a heart of gold," Chase rolled her eyes. Lyla was probably a beautiful person. Chase wasn't one to judge someone for their occupation, if she did she'd judge all of her murderous family for their dealings in the club. But her brother already found the love of his life and he knew, she knew- everybody fucking knew, that he was looking for love in the wrong places.

"I gotta go find Clay before heading home to my lady," he winked at Chase before kissing his mother's cheek and kissing Chase's forehead. He looked her in the eyes, "I've missed you, darlin'. Come by the house and meet the family soon, Tara will wanna see you."

Chase caressed his bearded chin and smiled, "Promise."

XX

Chibs sat at the bar next to Happy as a drunk young lass laying before them let her friend do body shots out of her belly button. The men watching roared with approval as they watched the show before them.

Chibs glanced to his other side where Juice had just taken a seat, his head in his hands. "What's wrong, Juicey boy?" he patted the younger mans back, "We've got enough booze and gash to feed an army! Get your head out ye hands!" He chuckled.

"I'm so fucking stupid," groaned Juice as he absently stared at the girls in front of him.

"Aye, what for this time?" he turned back to the girls, taking a mouthful of his whiskey. The girls were now hungrily kissing at each other, their eyes opening every now and then to check that the men were still entranced by them.

"Did you know Piney had a daughter?" Juice grumbled.

"Aye, Chase," Chibs grinned ear to ear, fully turning his attention back to Juice as his body now faced the boy. "Beautiful bird that one," he smiled.

"Yeah, well... I saw her out front and-"

"Ay?" Chibs frowned. "Here?"

"Yeah, she was trying to jump the fence and -"

"Where is she?" Chibs asked, disregarding the boys story.

"I dunno, man," Juice's eyes trailed around the club house before pointing towards the pool table. "There she is."

Chibs head snapped to the pool table where a woman stood watching a game of pool. He howled with laughter and stood up, his bar chair screeching against the floor. "Cha Cha!" He bellowed through cupped hands.

Her head snapped up quickly in his direction, a deer caught in head lights, before a bright smile beamed from her lips. He stepped forward in her direction as she began running at him. Within seconds her arms were around his neck and her legs were around his waist.

"Ah, my bonnie little lass!" he gruffed into her hair, holding her head into his neck as she giggled.

She pulled away slightly, kissing his lips gingerly. "Gonna get me a drink?" she smiled, her tongue between her teeth.

He turned their bodies around and sat her down on the chair he'd previously been seated on. "Aye," he leant behind her and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and handed it to her. She took a long swig before looking up at him with slightly glassy eyes. His eyes trailed along her body, taking her in. "Jay-ses Christ, when did you become a woman?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"She's had tits since she was 14, you're only noticin' them now, old man?" Happy grumbled from next to her, frowning in disapproval as the girls got up and left from their spot on the bar- obviously displeased with the lack of attention they were now getting.

"Oh, Happy, I've missed you too," she had placed her elbows on the bar, legs crossed as she faced Chibs. She leaned herself into Happy and kissed him on the cheek. He grunted in return.

"I see you've met our Juicey Boy," chuckled Chibs as he slung his arm around his brother who hung his head low.

"Yeah, kid gave me a nice welcome," she winked at him and gestured to the discoloring in her upper arm.

Chibs studied it closesly before slapping Juice's head.

"See? Fucking stupid." Juice grumbled, taking a swig of the whiskey Chase offered him.

"Aye, right you are." He glanced at Chase again thoughtfully. "What the hell are ya doing back here, love?"

"I've missed your smile," she smiled sweetly,tilting her head to the side and exposing her neck. His body filled with heat. Damn this girl.

He'd not seen the lass since the night she'd rocked up at the club with a busted lip. He'd cleaned her up and then given her a ride. He presumed he was taking her back to her Ma's but she asked him to take her to her Pops.

_"I didn't know ya was stayin' here again, lass," he took the helmet she'd been wearing out of her hands as she hopped off his bike. _

_"I'm not," she glanced around her, pulling her hair to one side of her neck. _

_"Then what're we doing here?" he asked, leaning forward on his bike and resting his elbows on the handle bars. _

_"Gotta grab some of my old shit from the house.. I'm uh.. taking off."_

_"Yer' what?" he frowned, lifting himself up slightly. _

_"I'm gonna change the scenery, gotta ticket to New York," she shrugged tilting her head as her eyes landed on his. _

_"Coz of some bitch boyfriend? You don't gotta do that, love. Tell me where he lives and I'll deal with him tonight," he grunted, his jaw clenching with frustration._

_"This ain't about no boy," she laughed softly. "I ain't got nothing here no more."_

_"That ain't true love, you've got a band of brothers who would die for ye'." He smiled softly, taking her hand in his._

_"Mama hates me staying with her, Pop's is too busy with girls and guns, Ope's got his own family. I'm not gonna stick around here for familiarity," she scoffed, "I gotta get my shit before Poppa gets home from the run." _

_Chibs held her hand tightly as she went to turn from him. "You call me as soon as ya get into New York, ye?" he ordered more than asked._

_"Ay, ay, captain," she winked at him, tilting her head to the side. She licked at her bottom lip whilst studying his face intently. This girl was apart of his family. He'd soothed her cries as a baby, run around after her as a child and picked up her pieces since she was a teenager. Now here she was, looking at him like he was a man. "Smile, love... I'm gonna miss your smile."_

_He felt his cheeks rise as the blood rushed to his face, his eyes falling to the ground. "Aye, love, I remember how these cheeks scared you as a little girl."_

_He felt her hand reach to his skin, her fingers tracing the outline of his scarred cheeks. His eyes found their way back to hers. Suddenly the air changed around them. He couldn't tear his eyes from hers. "I'm not a little girl anymore," she said so softly, he wouldn't have heard her if it weren't for the utter silence in the street around them. _

_He didn't move as she bowed her head down to him, her lips kissing his scars softly. His eyes closed. He hadn't been kissed tenderly in longer than he can remember. "Love..." he started to speak but she moved her lips to linger above his, her eyes trained on his. He looked down at her lips as she softly brought their lips together. He closed his eyes. Their lips stayed on one another's for a second longer than they should have before she trailed kisses to his other cheek, kissing his other scar. "My love..." he huskily breathed into her hair, burying his head in her neck as she did the same to him. _

_"Thank you, Chibs," he didn't know if she was thanking him for kissing her, for taking her home or for every bloody thing he'd done for her throughout her life in Charming - but those three words felt final. His little Bonnie Lass was leaving, for good. _

_"I'll see you again, love," he kissed her neck softly before she pulled away without another glance and walked into the house._

Clay watched from the church doors he'd been leaning on, watching Chase around the clubhouse. Gemma walked up beside him, her eyes on the same person as his. "Got a hard on for Chase, huh?" She'd noticed his eyes on the girl for almost 20 minutes.

"Nah, she started out in Piney's ball sack - that's turn off enough," he chuckled. "Never thought I'd see her back here..."

Gemma nodded, her eyes trailing after the girl who was hugging Chibs again. "Somethings up with her. The only reason that girl would be back here is off she got her ass stuck 6 feet in deep shit."

"We got enough deep shit of our own to worry about," Clay grunted, frowning as he crossed his arms.

"She's family Clay." Gemma studied her husbands face before sighing, "I'll find out what's going on, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! Chapter 2 is here! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites- it means a lot! Keep em' comin'. **

**Diclaimer- I own nothing.**

Tig woke in the morning to the smell of cigarettes, booze and pussy. A scent he came to think of as home. He stretched his body out along the pool table he'd been sleeping on, hearing a ball clutter under his feet. He propped himself up onto his elbows, groggily rubbing at his eyes. There were a few half-naked broads sleeping around the room, Bobbys head was snoring loudly between some big boobed slut on the bar. Tig glanced at a blonde head laying beside where he just moved from, a long naked leg stretched over his equally naked torso.

He threw her leg off him and jumped up, stretching his body out. He grabbed his kutte of the floor and chucked it over his bare back before grabbing a bottle of vodka of the bar and heading outside to get some late morning air. The lot was empty he saw, besides a few bikes from the brothers that stayed the night. And two bodies lazily sprawled out on one of the picnic tables.

"I lived in Queens for a while when I moved to NYC, fuck that was a long time ago," giggled Chase as she took a drag of the joint before handing it to Juice who lay beside her, one hand on the leg she had draped over his.

"I'm a Queens boy!" exclaimed Juice as he coughed a little on the harsh smoke filling his lungs.

"You're a queen boy?" giggled Chase, "I knew you were too pretty to be a Son, you're the cum dumpster when no girls wanna fuck the boys," she continued giggling, as did Juice before he realised what she said.

"Hey, wait-"

"You know how I like em', young, pretty and dumb," Tig sat beside them, his back to the bench where they lay and tilted his head back to rest on Chase's stomach. "So you guys kiss and made up, huh?" Tig questioned, closing his eyes as Chase placed the joint to his lips for him.

Chase handed the joint back to Juice and placed her hand back down onto Tigs face, caressing his cheek softly. "He won me over, but there was no kissing you know I need a real man," she giggled, her finger gently outlining his lips.

Ah, shit. He forgot how much of a flirt this girl was.

"Juice, I heard your phone ringing inside, brother," Tig lied, loving the feel of her fingers so close to his tongue. He needed this girl alone.

"Ah, shit," Juice took another toke before jumping up and running inside.

Tig lifted himself of her stomach and re positioned himself to face her. Fuck, this girl was something, he thought as he watched her breasts heave in as she inhaled the smoke, her eyes closed in bliss. Her singlet had ridden up slightly so her belly button was exposed along with her hip bones.

She turned onto her side, propping herself up onto her elbow. Her eyes trailed down his face before landing on his eyes, "You look good, Tiggy."

"I'd look even better from a bird's eye view, doll," he grinned, placing his hand on her hip bone, rocking her back and forth slightly.

She rolled her eyes, grinning as she placed her hand on top of his - holding it in place. "What would my daddy say if he heard you talkin' like that, huh Tiggy baby?"

He grunted, sliding his hand down to her ass and squeezing it, his cock twitching at the feel of her firm ass and the way her lip rolled between her teeth - proving she was enjoying this as much as he was. "I'd take a bullet to even taste you, baby doll."

She giggled at him, "You're such a perve," she rolled away from him and stood up, stretching and rolling her back like a kitten.

"You love it," he challenged her as he lent back on the seat on his elbows. The cool morning air hit his naked chest, his nipples hardening. Hers nubs slightly poked out through her thin material bra and singlet, his cock really started jumping.

Gemma stepped out of the office by the garage and pulled her sun glasses on whilst strutting up to the two, her heals clicking as she made her way across the concrete. "Cool it, Tig, everyone can see your cock about to break though your jeans," she chastised him before kissing him on the lips as a good morning. "You ready, darlin'?" she asked Chase.

"Where are you guys goin'?" Tig asked, taking the joint to his lips and inhaling.

"Gotta go get her shit from the Inn," Gemma tilted her head thoughtfully, her keys jingling by her side.

"She can't stay at that dump. You can come stay at mine, darlin'," he offered.

"You're brain will never get blood flow if that happened," Gemma smirked.

"Aye, you've already lost enough brain cells, brother," Chibs emerged from the club house, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

He blew a kiss to Chibs whilst grabbing his cock in a macho hand before redirecting his attention to Chase, "You're always welcome, doll."

"Thanks, Tiggy.. Gonna try get a hold of Ope, didn't get to see his ugly ass last night," she joked, but they all saw the slight falt in her smile.

"We're on our way to Cara Cara now, Jax said he's there with Opie," Chibs said, looking at his phone as he read the text message. "Tiggy, we're off. You can ride with me, lass."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later then. Chase, I'll grab your bags and leave them at the bar," Gemma kissed Chibs on the cheek.

"No!" Chase suddenly exclaimed, stepping forward. Chibs could see her eyes widening as she stammered over he words, "No, um. I only have like one bag and I'll grab it on the way back, thanks..."

"Alright..." Gemma said slowly, confused. She slowly swung back around in the direction of her car.

"I just gotta grab my gun, I'll catch up with you guys."

"Aye, you don't need your gun," Chibs chuckled, handing her his helmet.

"Why can't she ride with me?" Tig grumbled as he stood, buttoning his kutte up so his bare chest was covered.

"You can drive me home, ok Tiggy?" she giggled, rolling her eyes as she skipped of to get her gun inside.

"Promise?" Tig called out after her.

Chibs frowned after the girl. She has always been a master of disguise, letting you see only what she wanted you to see- but she was genuinely worried that Gemma might see her bags. What was she hiding?

The two men held their ground as they watched after her. Chibs sighed, "That girl is a hurricane."

"Yeah," Tig replied dreamily, his cock now gently pulsating against his zipper.

Chibs glanced at him and rolled his eyes, "Hurricanes are bad, Tiggy."

Tig glanced up at Chibs, his eyes finally leaving the spot where the door slammed shut behind her, "I know," he grinned widely, an excitement building in him.

The ride was around twenty minutes but to Chibs it felt like forever. The way her gentle hands clung to his body and her hips would every so often push closer into his back, grinding slightly into him- it took all his concentration to keep his hard on at bay and not to rip out of his jeans.

What the hell was wrong with him? He could still remember the way she giggled as a little girl, or how her tiny little hands that were now turning him on used to cling to his eyes when he'd carry her on his shoulders. Now he could feel this tension between them, thick and heavy.

They pulled into the lot and Chase slid herself of the bike, slowly caressing her hands around him as she set her feet on the ground. Chibs tried to keep his eyes ahead of him but couldn't help but smirk when she held out his helmet to him, "Thank you." She smiled down at him, maneuvering her head to catch his eyes.

He glanced at her and shook his head slightly, letting out a chuckle, "You're welcome, love."

The three of them headed inside, Tig held the door open for her. "Listen, don't go starting any shit with these girls, alright?" Chibs warned as they headed through the building. Chases eyes vaguely glanced at the naked, nearly naked and sex going on around her.

"She could take any of these gashes," Tig shrugged, "Haven't seen some rough girl on girl in a while."

A blonde girl pushed her shoulder into Chase's harshly and slid her body seductively along Chibs arm before continuing her way past them to a dressing room. "Lets see what kind of damage I can do then," Chase stared after the girl, taking a step forward.

"No, ya don't," Chibs groaned, clutching at Chase's shoulder and continuing her in the direction they'd been headed. Tig stared at him over Chase's head, his eyes flaring with anger as he mouthed 'What the hell!'. Chibs hit him over the head.

"That's Ima, she's caused enough trouble with the club we don't need anymore," Chibs explained. "She's got an issue with the ladies of the club."

"That girl don't know shit about issues compared to Chase," Jax smirked infront of them, taking a drag of his smoke. He handed it to Tig who took in his own draw before handing it back to him.

"Ain't that the truth," Tig laughed as they all headed into a small dressing room. "She alright to come in for this?" He pointed at Chase.

Chase glared at him with an arched eyebrow before storming in before any of the three men. "It's Chase, she don't need no approval." Jax shook his head and followed in after her. Jax knew this girl for a long time and 8 years can really change a person, hell he did. But from what he could see she was the same girl. Stubborn, don't take no for an answer and confident. If she were any other girl they'd have pulled her right out of the dressing room, but not Chase. If she'd have been born with a cock she'd probably be the president of the club by now.

Chase's eyes glanced over the room to see a blonde girl sitting by the mirror, a joint in between her fingers, Bobby leaning against a dressing table and Opie to the far side of the room, his arms crossed and his hair long. Her breath caught in her throat. Opie. Her big brother. Last time she saw him was before he was in prison. Before...

"Who's she?" Lyla questioned, tapping some ash into the ashtray next to her. Chase smirked, looking the girl up and down. She didn't ask in a rude tone,just curious. Good, best if Chase doesn't get pissed of by too many blonde porn stars today.

Opie glanced at Chase, his eyes hardening on her and his jaw clenched tighter. "My sister." He stated, not moving a muscle.

"Don't sound too excited," Chase joked, standing her ground as Jax walked in behind her and sat down.

"Jax told me you were coming, already got my girlish squeals out-of-the-way," He said, his tone dead pan as he tore his eyes from her. She glanced at Bobby who offered her a small smile. Damn even Elvis gave her a big hug last night when he saw her, Opie couldn't even give her a smile.

"I'm Lyla, your sister-in-law I guess," she smiled up at Chase, offering her the joint. Chase smiled, she liked this one. She took the smoke and went to take a draw but a hand snatched it away from her mouth. She glanced up to see Opie putting it out in the ashtray with three large thumps before stepping back to his corner. She rolled her eyes and stepped back.

"So what've we heard?" Jax leant back in his chair.

"George is out of the film biz apparently, doing some kind of sex toy shit," Bobby grumbled from the sidelines, his arms crossed.

"Sex toys, huh?" Jax arched an eyebrow at Lyla.

Chase took a step back and stood by the wall next to Tig who put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "Don't stress, doll." She wasn't stressing. She wasn't pissed of. She wasn't upset. She kept telling herself that at least but could feel an anger swelling in her chest as she crossed her arms, trying to contain it.

"Yeah, talked to Dondo about doing something with the Safron sisters but I passed."

"Dondos her producer director..." he glanced at Chase as she arched an eyebrow at him and suppressed a giggle, "Shes under contract.." he finished, as if explaining himself.

"Lets go talk to Dondo, then," Jax sat himself up as the boys and Lyla followed in suit out of the room. He looked back into the room where Chase and Opie still stood and arched a questioning eyebrow in his direction, getting a nod in return.

Chase rolled her eyes, "You know I can understand you guys's secret little gay looks?"

Opie ignored her, setting himself down in the chair Lyla had been seated in. She walked her way around him slowly and positioned herself on the dressing table opposite him. A silence drew out between them. Chase could feel that anger start to suffocate and die as she felt her nerves kick in.

She hated when he was quiet. He was a quiet guy but when he was silent he was pissed off. She used to scream and hit and pull his hair as kids but he still wouldn't budge. She didn't want to try that tactic now, looking over his large body and big arms, he could knock her out with a back slap. She tapped her nails hard against the table for 10 long seconds.

"You didn't even come to her funeral," his voice was quite, but hard, his eyes were glued to the table top where a pretty blue box sat - probably with Lyla's make up... or lube, who knows? She's a porn star.

"I was kind of in a bad place..." her tone was weak, even she knew it was a shit excuse.

"Bad place? My wife was murdered," Opie stated, his tone still low and cold. She felt like he was stabbing her with a frozen knife, ever so slowly, through her heart. "You were in a bad place for the past 8 years? You didn't even call to say you were leaving."

"I'm sorry." It was all she could muster, but it came out in one word, stumbling after one another. "I fucked up. I ditched out, not just on Charming but on you. I thought it would be easier not to say goodbye and then I didn't know when to call and I left it too long and.." she knew she wasn't making any sense, especially none he wanted to hear. "I'll head of if you don't want me here..." She stood herself up and turned to leave but he catched her hand. They both stilled.

"I missed you, sis..." she looked back at him to see his eyes were now watching her face, a small smile on his face.

She grinned widely and threw herself into his arms, "I've missed you too!" She squealed into his ear, she felt the cold in her chest completely melt away as she felt his arms wrap around her and a loud chuckle escape his lips into her ears.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We'll go get some food." He pulled away from her and headed for the door.

Chase looked down to see that the little blue box that was on the dressing table was now open on the floor, "Shit." She looked back up at Opie who stood in the open doorway, "I'll just be a sec, I'll clean up this mess."

He nodded at her before heading out of the room. She collected the box that, surprisingly, was filled with some pot. She really liked this new girl. Maybe not as a wife for her brother, but she still liked her. She chucked it into an open draw next to the dressing table, catching sight of some birth control tablets slid into the side of the draw. Chase scrunched her face up. Even though she had a niece and nephew and had walked in on Opie having sex with some slut countless times back in high school, she still didn't want to think he was doing it.

She glanced at the dressing table once more to see a happy Opie, smiling down at Lyla in their wedding photo. She smiled softly, touching the photograph with her fingertips. He can have sex with this porn star as much as he wanted as long as it left him smiling.

They walked up behind the group of guys and Lyla who were all talking with a man, presumably Dondo. "-I'm not going to hook you up, unless you crush that hiper douche bags skull. I loved Luanne-" Ah.. So that's what this whole thing was about. She'd heard through the grapevine the Luanne had died recently. "She taught me that I was more than just a big cock!"

"How big are we talkin'?" Chase piped in, putting her arm around Lyla's shoulder. Dondo stared at her as if she was the crudest person he'd ever met, but Chase couldn't help but laugh. Welcome to the land of being a woman, asshole. Being exploited for your body? Big news.. The sons shifted awkwardly as they tried not to laugh.

"We're heading off, gonna grab some food- see you guys later," Opie and Jax clashed in a hug.

"Told you you'd be glad she was home," Jax smirked as he let Opie go. Opie just rolled his eyes as they walked towards to exit.

"I thought you said I'd be riding you home," Tig called out. Chase looked back at him, a smirk on her lips.

"Rain check?"

XX

Clay sat back in his chair at the head of table, a cigar perched between his fingers. Pineys words echoed through his head and the bundles of money he'd thrown across the table still lay un collected. _I have contingencies._

He'd made sure to burn and kill and squash any traces or suspicions of the death he'd made happen. John _fucking _Teller was still fucking with him from the grave. Of course that cunt over in Ireland had shit on him and got them into the wrong fucking hands.

_Contingencies._

That doctor gash was going to fucking get it. He'd kill her with his bare hands and then shake Jax's hand at the funeral. Piney thinks he knows where the line between Clay and him is... he'd kill him too. What makes him think he wouldn't?

He'd burn every house in Charming down until he knew his secret was safe and his presidency was intact.

_Contingencies..._

Clays hand came slamming down onto the table top, sending the ashtray that had been next to his hand flying across the room and smashing onto the floor. That little bitch. He knew she was back for something, of course Piney had gotton into her pretty little fucking head.

"Juice!" he felt his voice bounce of the walls of the small room and seconds later heard the door to church open slightly.

"What's up, Clay?" Juice poked his head in.

"You watch Chase, you hear me?" Juice's eyes looked taken aback but he said nothing. "You hear me?" Clay growled again, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah... sure..."

"You tell me where she goes and when."

"Yeah, I promise.." Juice slowly closed the church doors behind him and looked around the silent club.

"Now!" Clay shouted from the room, another object flying into a wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Eight years. In Eight years Chase had managed to change the person she was countless times before reverting back to herself and fall back into the hands of Charming. Eight years and Charming hadn't changed a bit. She sat on the porch steps of Opies house, which she had been staying at the past few nights, expertly rolling a cigarette between her delicate and freshly painted nails.

She could still smell the stench of weed from a neighbor's house, still hear the fights and laughs from every home on the block, she could still see the kids playing on the street just as they had always done. Shit doesn't change in Charming. The kids scattered of the street as a bike roared up before pulling into the driveway.

"Hey, doll," Tig smirked from his bike, leaning back with his hands placed on his crotch.

Chase glanced up at him as she licked along the paper before placing it between her lips and lighting the end. "What can I do ya for, Tiggy?" she exhaled and tilted her head to the side.

"Party down at Cara Cara, and you owe me a ride, darlin'," he smirked.

"I don't _owe_ you shit," Chase smirked, flicking her barely smoked cigarette onto the ground and standing up to walk inside. She knew he'd follow. A chuckle erupted as he slid of his bike and trailed after her inside.

"Come on, you ain't no one's old lady yet, right?" He teased, placing his arm across the doorway to the bedroom she was about to walk into. "So there's no reason to hide your pretty little ass away."

"Even if I was an old lady, ain't nobody hiding me away," she smiled, leaning against the door frame, her head slightly resting on his wrist.

"So get dressed," he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes trailed down her body that was barely hidden by the short silk robe she wore, her cleavage poking out from the deep V neck line.

"What does one wear to a porn star party?" she glanced into her bedroom at the only clothing she had on her poked out of a small suit case.

"I think what you're wearing is a good start."

One thing she was sure would never change? How the sons craved the attention of young asses. Especially the ones who wouldn't give it to them. Tiggy can look all he wants but the longer he knows she won't give it to him, the more he'll entwine himself around her little finger. The way she wants him.

"Get out," she laughed, nudging him out of the doorway with her ass as she walked into the room, and closed the door in his face.

XXXXXXXX

She savored the feel of the vibrations beneath her, the smell of leather and a son invoking her, the way the wind smashed her skin as they drifted down the streets and pulled into Cara Cara. That's one thing she had missed since leaving Charming. She missed being on the back of a bike, her arms wrapped around a soldier and riding throughout the night. Sure, she could have found another club or some young kid with a cheap plastic thing to ride with but it's not the same when it's not your family. Chase never settles for second best.

So she was pleased as they sat on two small couches, her knees touching his knees and his eyes fixed on hers instead of wondering over the women flaunting around the building. He'd hit on her countless times in the past hour that they had been at the party, and she blew him of every time. That's what kept him seated next to her all night. There was gash practically on a silver platter for him, or anyone else that wanted it, but he liked a challenge. And Chase was definitely that.

"Hey Trager," came a sickly sweet voice accompanied with an even sicker smile on the lips of the skinny flake named Ima. "You need a drink?" Her eyes a darted to Chase and narrowed.

"Yeah, get him a Jack and I'll have a vodka, thanks sweetheart," Chase smirked at the stick before her who was now placing her hands on her hips like a 6 year old diva.

Tig sat back with his arms stretched out over the couches back and grinned to himself. It'd been a while since two girls got into a bitch fight over him.

"Was I asking you?" Ima bobbled her head with her words. Chase felt a grin spread out over her lips, did this girl think she was intimidating?

"Did it sound like I was asking _you_?" Chase said steadily, never breaking eye contact with the girl.

"Go get the drinks," Tig waved his hand at her dismissively, his eyes planted on Chase's face. Damn, the way her eyes could go from seductive to primal was fucking hot. Ima stormed away at that.

"You gotta keep your dog on a leash or she might just get put down," Chase stared after the girl.

"You're sexy when you're jealous."

She rolled her eyes towards him and smiled before licking her bottom lip and rolling her bottom one between her teeth, "I'm always sexy."

"Let's get out of here," He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees eagerly. His body was practically bouncing.

Chase was about to reply when she heard a glass smash by the bar. She glanced over to see Lyla standing there, her face wet and her eyes red as Chibs held her in his arms securely, yet protectively, away from Ima who was holding her face.

"You bitch! Why him?" Ima stifled over pouring tears.

Chase saw Chibs whisper something into her ear but it just made Lyla's face crumbled further and her tears flow heavier. She jumped up from her seat and stormed forward to the ladies at the bar.

"Hey, I was just following his lead," Ima smirked, crossing her arms and perching her hip. Her lip was slightly cut from the slap Lyla must have thrown at her.

"Why him?!" She shrieked again. Chase thought if it weren't for Chibs holding her arms behind her Lyla would have fallen to the ground. The agony on the girls face was heart breaking. Chase felt an anger rip through her. This gash sauntered around _her _son's and is now causing havoc between his brothers marriage? Sure, Opie's a shit for sleeping with her, but boys will be boys. But this bitch is breaking crow eater code… What the wife don't know, don't hurt her. This skank is flaunting it in her friends face.

Chibs secure hands loosened slightly into comforting strokes of the distressed girl's arms.

"Married pussy is boring pussy."

Lyla pulled her arm free of Chibs and smashed closed fist into the side of Ima's face. Chase flinched slightly at the wack sound it made but a rush filled through her chest. Lyla may have been in deep distress but she wasn't backing down. Good girl. Suddenly Lyla reach into her tacky, fur covered clutch and a small, petite hand gun was perched in her hands, aimed right at Lyla's face. Chase heard a rustling behind her and figured Tig had now stepped up, as well as the other son's in the room.

This was no longer a cat fight.

Chase balled her hands into fists and clenched her teeth tightly. "You got about 5 seconds to get the fuck out of her before I really get pissed off."

Ima rolled her eyes and scoffed, just as her eyes landed back on Chase a loud crunch blasted through the room, almost as shattering as the sound of the glass breaking minutes earlier. At the same time as Chase had smashed the girl's nose in with a fist, she had smacked the gun out of the girls hand onto the bar top with her other hand. Ima wailed in agony as her hand reached her nose which was now nothing but a bloody mess on her petite, fox like face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she cried in pain, shaking in shock.

Chase felt an arm grip her elbow but she turned around and back handed the person behind her, who happened to be Tig. A glance into his eyes showed his attempt at calming the situation was over ruled by his attraction to the mild violence going around him and he stepped back, his hands in the air. Chase grabbed the blonde skanks hair and smashed her head into the bar. She saw Chib's hand reach out and take the gun away from the bar.

"I didn't fuck your guy, why are you doing this?" Ima spluttered as she tried to spit out the blood that was now leaking into her mouth from her nose.

"Oh sweetheart, you don't even wanna see me if you were fucking _my _guy. But you fuck my brother… my married, brother?" Chase yanked the girl's hair tighter in her hand and leaned down to the girl's face, a smile spreading viciously over her lips as she heard the girl whimpering in pain. "You pull a gun on the woman who mother's _my _niece and nephew? You're lucky I don't kill you."

"Cha Cha, let her go," Chibs said softly, but sternly as her stepped in front of Lyla- who was no longer crying but standing there in shock.

Ima whimpered and cried beneath Chase's tight hand. Chase lifted the girls head up and stared into her eyes which were struck with fear. "I see you around again, you best keep your fucking head down." She then threw the girl by her hair onto the floor in the direction of the door where she flopped onto the ground before scratching at the ground to pull herself up and running out of the building.

Opie was walking through the door just as Ima left, all eyes fell on him. There was utter silence besides the cries that begun erupting from Lyla once more. He stood there in confusion before mild realization hit him on what must have gone down.

"I'll take Lyla home," Piney gritted through his teeth to Chase, leading Lyla towards the door by her elbow.

As they got to the door, Opie began to speak to Lyla but a loud punch and crack sounded through the room and Opie fell into the wall. Piney glared at him, his chest heaving with oxygen from his air tank by his side. "I don't even know who you are anymore.." Piney glared at him a second longer before retreating out of the building with a sobbing wife by his side.

Opie got up, punched a wall and left shortly after his wife had. The rest of the party continued in a last attempt at saving the night but Chase was rived. Her knuckles were busted, her blood was pulsating at an unhealthy rate and she needed to get out of here.

The brothers at the party were all in a back room having a lengthy discussion on the events that just took place, probably trying to decide if Ima had been punished enough for pulling a gun or if they needed to do more to scare the little gash… None of the girls would even look at Chase, fearful that she would snap at them. She probably would.

Juice sat down beside her. "Hey," his voice was soft, as were his eyes, though his body was rigid. Maybe he was just as scared of her as the rest of the girls in the building. "That was some crazy shit."

"What can I say, I got a temper," Chase shrugged as she lit a cigarette hastily.

"I can see that. You got a good arm on you, I'm glad you didn't unleash your powers on me the other night," he laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

Chase glanced at him. His eyes kept meeting hers before dropping to the floor uncomfortable. She smiled slightly, "I'd never ruin such a pretty face."

Juice looked up at her and smile broke across his face. He was a little like a puppy.

"You wanna go get a burger?" Chase stood up, putting out her barely smoked cigarette.

"Ah, yeah. Let's go."

"Don't you have to let your boyfriends know where you're going?" she smirked.

"Naw, they're all pretty busy anyways…"

Truth was, Clay had already pulled Juice aside and told him to watch Chase for the night until she was tucked away in bed, make sure she didn't almost kill anyone. Apparently everyone knew it was hard to calm her down. A lot like a son. She probably would have made a great brother… if she weren't a girl… Juice frowned and shook the thought out his head. Of course she'd of made a good son. She was brought up within the club, just like Jax and Opie had been. He was glad he didn't have to tail her without her knowing. Plus he was hungry.

"Let's get out of here then."

**AN.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and followed my story. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up by the end of the week, with a bit more Tiggy or Chibs action to go along with it! Let me know what you think and thank you for your support. **

**Until next time..**


	4. Chapter 4

The room was dim with only the light of a lamp and the alarm clock flashing 12.15 PM. Chase took a drag of her joint before passing it back to Lyla as she leant against the head-board, the tears finally just dried patches on her skin. Juice had dropped her off here to check on Lyla as he went and picked them up some food. Piney was dosing of at the kitchen table. Opie was probably drinking his sorrows away at the club house. And Chase was comforting her sister-in-law. Not quite how she imagined it would be moving back to Charming. Somehow she thought her plan was going to be effortless but she should know nothing ever goes to plan, especially in Charming- and especially in the club.

"He found my birth control, apparently. Probably snooping around like he usually does," Lyla scoffed, passing the joint back to Chase. Chase frowned at her in confusion. Why would a guy be pissed for a girl being on the pill? She's responsible at least. Lyla glanced at her and sighed, looking down at her shaky hands. "He wanted to have a baby together."

Chase smiled softly, "Because you don't already have enough kids running around the house."

"I never thought it was a good idea but things weren't good… I didn't want to push him away further…" she sighed, wiping another tear from her eye. "And that's exactly what I've done.."

"You didn't do shit, babe. My brothers emotionally blind. He just thinks a baby will be what he needs to.. I don't know, feel again. To have a home again. He can't even look after the kids he has now," she gritted her teeth, thinking of the children asleep in the house. Opie wasn't supposed to do this, to be this person. He was supposed to be a husband, a dad. A good one. She hadn't seen him play or even hug his babies since she'd been back.

"I guess he found it in that bitch though.."

"He found nothing but a wet gash, someone he didn't have to work for." Lyla didn't seem to be taking in what was being said as she continued to stare at her nails. Chase took her hand and squeezed softly.

"I'm his wife and he doesn't even work for me.."

A knock sounded at the door and Chase yelled for them to come in, assuming it was Juice with her burger. Instead, Opie opened the door and walked into the room, quieter than you would expect such a big man to be.

"What do you want?" Lyla bitterly said, refusing to look up from her hands.

"To talk."

"You can talk to me." Chase snapped, pressing a kiss onto Lyla's cheek. "Watch me work my evil magic," she whispered into Lyla's ear.

She pulled Opie out into the living room and sat him down, staring at him in silence.

"What do you want, Chase?" Opie muttered as he lit a cigarette.

"She is your wife."

"I know."

"Then start being a husband. God knows, you have rushed things. God knows, probably with the wrong woman. But she loves you. You want to fuck around? Fine, but at least be smart about it, Ope." She sighed, grabbing his hand. "She isn't Donna."

"Don't talk about her." He said fiercely, his jaw clenching.

"She is not Donna," Chase repeated, "No one will ever be Donna. But you have made a commitment to her, to this family. Grow up."

"She lied to me, we're supposed to be having a baby-"

"Boo-freakin-hoo, Opie! You rushed into a marriage, don't rush into creating a fucking new life with her. Grow, the fuck, up. And soon!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," he scoffed, pulling his hand away from her.

"Ima pulled a fucking gun on her."

Opie's face snapped up and stared at her. "What?" his tone was low, cold.

"That slut you decided to bang, total cunt by the way, pulled a gun on Lyla. That's why I beat the shit out of her." Opie's eyes glanced to the bloody knuckles on Chase's hand.

"You want to lose another wife to a gun? Your children to lose another mother?" her tone softened. "I love you, Ope. So does she. Even if you can't love her, you respect her. Got it?"

His jaw clenched, and un-clenched and his eyes glazed over with an un-shed tear. "I'll go talk to her." He finally said.

Chase smiled and caressed Opie's cheek before kissing him on the other. "Talk _with _her."

She loved the sons. Every single one of them. Even the new kid, Juice. They were her brothers as much as they were each others, even if she didn't wear a kutte. But the bad thing about men? They lack consideration. They lack compassion. They lack love. That's why they need a woman, women give them love. Whether it's through sex, words or damn, even food- it's how men learn to use the traits themselves. And from what Chase can see, there hasn't been a lot of the right kind of love going around.

Good thing I'm here, she thought with a sigh as she watched Opie head towards the bedroom. Just before he opened the door he glanced back at her then dropped his eyes to the ground and stared at the carpet intensely, "I'm glad your back, sis." Then he was gone.

She had a lot of plans when she first came back to Charming but Opie was her new and most important project. Fix him, then continue with her own plans. After all, she couldn't go through with her next moves until she had all the sons where she needed them to be.

**A/N**

**Ok, so I know I said that the next chapter would be more on the romance side but at least I have another chapter up within, what, 8 hours? Now, hopefully, onto the juicey stuff. I have a lot of plans for this story, so stay with me. I hope you enjoyed. It was written very fast but I needed to get this snippet out of the way before continuing. I may come back and revisit this chapter when I have the chance... In the mean time, as always, thank you for reading and please leave a review if you have the time.**


	5. Chapter 5

"She got all worked up when I said I'd take her bags the other day," Gemma explained as she poured a cup of coffee for Clay who sat in the next room, tapping his fingers on their long wooden table. She glanced over at him as she stirred the black liquid, "Other than that, she's been fine."

"What's in those bags..." he grumbled, taking the mug from Gemma's offering hand.

"I don't know Clay, probably a big black dildo," she rolled her eyes.

"Piney's made it clear someone's got a hold of the letters," Clay snapped at her. "If that little bitch has got them, she could ruin us. You know how close she is with Jax…"

"You really think that girl could hold it in? All that anger? She's got the worst of her mama in her. If she even thought for a second that we had anything to do with JT's death she'd come in here and blow your dick off," she placed her hand on top of Clays. "She's got the brains, but she ain't got the patience."

Clay pondered her words. He knew it was true. Chase had the blood of a son and he knew how hot it could get. But Gemma practically mothered her, and Gemma was the master of manipulation. He could already tell she knew how to work the guys, the way she had Tig sniffing up her ass any second he could and the look in Juice's eyes when she graced him with a smile. Chibs had always had a soft spot for the girl. Jax protected her as much as he did Tara and Gemma. And Opie? She could talk him into cutting his dick off if she wanted to.

"Does she know about Donna?" Gemma asked softly.

"What about her?"

"Tig…"

"Naw, she'd have him six feet under if she knew." It was true. She loved Donna, she was like a sister to her. Donna always chastised her when she was a teenager for whatever trouble she got herself into. She comforted Chase when she was sad. She was one of the only people who could calm her down when she was in one of her tantrums. If she knew Tig had been the one to put that bullet in her head… If she knew Clay was the one who ordered it…

"You keep it that way. If she don't trust one son, she won't trust any of em'."

Clay nodded, his eyes still in a faraway place. "I got Juice trailing her, I'll get him to check out her bags," he sighed, running his hands over his face.

"Okay baby, but don't be surprised if there is a dildo- I wasn't kidding," She smirked, happy to finally see Clay roll his eyes and smile. "We're having a dinner tonight too, baby," Gemma stated as she lit a cigarette.

"What for?"

"Jax is goin' away for the week with Tara," She stopped momentarily, glaring at Clay, "They're going to Oregon, she got a job offering there…"

"What'll happen if she gets it?"

"I don't know… But that sneaky bitch will probably get into his head…" she stubbed her cigarette out harshly, "So, I wanna have a family dinner – something nice he can remember for the mean time while he's away."

Maybe Chase could help her out… She'd hate the thought of Jax leaving just as much as Gemma would. If she can get Chase on her side, this could work out a lot easier. Tara can worm her way into Jax's head more than Gemma can. But Chase? She could work with her.

XXXXXXXXX

Chase had been at Gemma's house since 4 o'clock helping prepare all the food for the family dinner. To most people a family dinner is a quiet event, maybe a bottle of wine. But to them? A house full of bikers who ate like horses and drank like fish.

"I can't wait to meet Jax's boys, and see Tar again," Chase smiled as she sat on the counter top. Gemma poured her a glass of wine and passed it to her.

"You'd better get your fix now," Gemma crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, taking a sip of from her glass. Mm, red wine. It wasn't the best stuff but it still got her off.

"Tara's been trying for years to get Jax and the boys out of Charming," she paused for a second, intensely locking eyes with Chase, "Out of the club." Chase arched an eyebrow. Gemma could see the wheels turning inside Chase's pretty little head. "I've tried my hardest but you know how Jax is with Tara…"

Chase smirked inwardly, oh she knew. Tara was, is by the sounds of it, the only girl to ever get inside Jax's head besides Gemma and herself. "You want me to talk to him?"

Gemma smiled, satisfied, "Thanks, baby." She kissed Chase on the cheek and turned away to grab something out of the oven.

By the end of the night, dinner had been eaten and the drinks had flowed. Tara and Gemma were inside cleaning with the help of Juice. He really was the bitch boy, wasn't he? Chase sat outside on a chair a few metres away from where the other men sat around a fire, laughing heavily and drinking even heavier.

She bounced Thomas on her lap as he smiled up at her with a giggling, drooling mouth. "Hey sis," Jax smirked as he sat down beside her, offering her a beer.

"Hey, Jack Jack," she smiled at him, kissing his cheek as he leaned in for it. "He's an angel." She smiled down at the baby in awe, laughing as he poked his tongue out at her mischievously.

"Just like his daddy," Jax winked at her before taking a mouthful of his own beer.

"Oh yeah, a real saint," she joked back. "So Tara's got a job offer in Oregon, huh? You gonna move out there with her?"

"You've never been real subtle," he pulled lightly on a strand of her hair childishly, "Why, has Gemma already gotten in your ear?"

"Big mama don't seem too happy about losing her prince," Chase smiled down at the baby as he reached up to her face trying to touch her.

"I don't what's gonna happen…." He shrugged, leaning back on his chair, his legs lazily stretched out. "But I've put Tara and our boys through enough hell. I missed out on Thomas's birth, Able growing up… I don't want to take more from them than I already have." He stared into Chase's eyes, "But you of all people should know how hard it is to leave this life behind, our family… our dirty mess."

Chase knew exactly what he was talking about.

_Jax sat leant on the back of his bike smoking a cigarette, running his hand through his long hair to push it out of his face. It'd been a long day. Wendy had been a drunken mess when he went home, yelling and screaming and smashing shit around. He'd left as soon as he'd arrived and jumped on his bike for a few hours. He didn't wanna go to the club house yet, the rest of the guys were all out on a run still. He didn't wanna drink away his sorrows by himself, Wendy was doing that enough for both of them. _

_He felt a vibration in his pocket and grabbed his phone, flipping it open with a smile on his face as he saw the caller ID was Chase. "I told you to stop calling me, darlin', I got a wife back home," he smirked, waiting for her to snap a witty come back at him but all he heard was silence. "You there?" he put his other hand to his ear trying to hear better, making sure not to burn his hair with his cigarette. _

"_I can't talk.. you gotta come get me," she whispered hurriedly into the phone. Her voice was rough._

"_What's wrong? Where are you?" he demanded, already straddling his bike and throwing his cigarette onto the ground. _

"_I'm at John's place, quick, please.. just hurry, I'm hiding but…" he snapped the phone shut and took off as fast as he could. He'd dropped her off at John's a few times a month or two back. Last he heard they'd stopped seeing each other. He was an asshole. A drop kick loser who acted like he knew everything. Thought he was a bad ass and always carried an expensive pocket knife with him, like he would ever use it. _

_Chase and he used to fight, a lot. Jax had knocked out his front tooth last time he saw him. He'd been at the club house and saw Chase and him getting into an argument when he pushed her so hard the fell to the ground. Next thing Jax saw was John on the ground and his own hand bloody. _

_He pulled into John's drive way and jumped of his bike and charged up to his door, kicking it in. He heard a scream from the bedroom and ran towards it, smashing that door open too. John had Chase against the wall by her throat, her singlet was ripped at one arm and her underwear was lopsided as one side was being pushed down by John's hands. _

_He ripped John of her, throwing him to the ground and then booted him in the jaw- his head snapped back sharply and he spat out blood. He lay spluttering on the ground in shock. Jax went to kick him again but Chase grabbed his arm. "Jax, stop!" she yelled, pulling him back onto the wall and placing herself in front of him. _

_Jax looked at her busted lip and bruised arm but other than that she didn't look too scraped up. Then he remembered the way his hands were violently around her neck and aggressively pulling at her underwear. He felt his chest heaving with rage and grabbed Chase instead, holding her close to him- trying to channel his anger. _

"_We gotta go," she whispered shakily. Pulling at Jax's arm she almost had him half way through out of the house when he started yelling again._

"_You fucking slut, go jump on his bike like you jump on their dicks, fucking biker whore," he spluttered in anger. _

_Jax hadn't even noticed until seconds later that Chase had rushed back into the bedroom. He quickly raced after her to see her standing over him, her heel smashed into his crotch hard- once, twice. He screamed in agony. "You put your fucking hands on me? You try to fucking rape me?" She screamed at him and dropped to her knees, straddling his legs. Her hands were in his pockets by the time Jax had his hands on her arms trying to pull her of him. It was too late though, she had his expensive pocket knife- sharp and unused in her hands and smashed it hard into his leg. _

"_Chase! Stop!" He yelled at her, finally gripping her hard enough and yanking her up. His heart was racing, and the rage that had flowed through him was now ice cold as he tried to ignore the scream emitting from the boys mouth. Luckily he lived on the outskirts of town with no neighbours or Chase would have ended up in prison. _

After she'd skipped town he'd visited John in hospital and scared the shit out of him enough to not say anything. Though, Jax was sure Chase had already scared him enough. His attack was labelled a home invasion and John moved away.

She smiled sadly at him, "And I know running away isn't gonna help."

"You think I shouldn't go, then?" he asked, lighting a cigarette.

She sighed and caressed Thomas's face. "You and I both know how it is to grow up in the club. You know what kind of person you turn into."Jax leant forward and caught Chase's eye contact, she stared back at him, "Do you want your sons to grow up think its ok to see blood on their daddy's clothes? To think it's normal to have a daddy in and out of prison?"

"It won't be like that if I stay, I'm trying to lead the club in a different direction-"

"Look at Gemma," she cut him off, "Look at me. Do you want Tara to turn into us?"

"There's nothing wrong with you-"

She cut him off again, holding a hand up, "No, there's not. But Tara ain't like us. She'll either crumble, or she'll die- at least on the inside. And sooner or later she ain't gonna be the woman you love. And you won't be the man she loves."

Jax placed a hand on Thomas, stroking his tiny hand. "I know." He said softly. "I can see my path layed out before me if I don't leave, and I can live with that. But the path I see for Thomas, Able… Tara… it breaks my heart."

"Then go." Chase smiled, catching his hand and holding it, making Jax's hand envelope his sons.

He smiled back at her and then leaned in, placing a kiss on her forehead. "This ain't the conversation Gemma wanted you to have with me was it?" He arched an eyebrow.

"What mama don't know, won't hurt her," She smiled.

Jax took Thomas inside to Tara and Able. Chase could see them through the window and see the happiness emitting from the family as Jax kissed Tara's cheek.

Chase was right. The men of the club weren't being taught the right kind of love. Her eyes darted behind the happy family to see Gemma glare at them from the sink, a crocodile smile plastered on her lips. Chase smirked too. One thing Chase doesn't stand for? Losing. It's time for Big Mama to step aside. The bitch is back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chibs stepped out of the club house, running his hand through his hair and lighting a cigarette. He'd been awoken by the sound of heavy thunder and violent rain. He thought he was the only one at the club until he saw Chase sitting on one of the picnic tables, her eyes closed. She looked peaceful as a small smile broke across her face. Suddenly her whole body flinched as a loud crack of thunder broke out of the sky.

"Little Cha Cha, fearless porn star crusader….scared of a bit of thunder," he teased from the door way.

Her head snapped towards him and a smile broke out across her face, "Skanks with attitude I can handle… natural selection, not so much."

He walked up next to her and sat down on the seat below her. She lifted one of her legs and put it on the other side of him so he was between her legs and then put her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "Good morning."

"There's nothing good about this morning," he groaned, looking out at the wet lot and his sad looking bike. It wasn't completely true. Having her arms around him, her chin resting on the top of his head… that was good. Great, in fact. He rolled his eyes and took a drag of his cigarette harshly. Was he a 13 year old girl?

He'd more or less been avoiding her the past few days. Chase was an intuitive lass. If she knew that every time he saw her, a shutter ran through his blood stream, he'd feel even more pathetic than he does now.

"I didn't realise you'd turned into a grumpy old man," she mocked, taking the cigarette from his hands and taking a drag.

"I was always an old man."

"True but never grumpy."

"I've got shit to do today, and I can't do anything because of this bloody rain," he groaned again, out stretching his hand to the rain.

"I got Gemma's car, I can drive you where you want to go?" She offered, handing him back his cigarette.

"Greeeat," he drawled out the word, his Scottish accent thick, "Having a young lass drive me around like I'm disabled. Does wonders for this old man theory."

She hopped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. "Ah, you forget that I'm a sexy young lass driving an old man around. This has serious porn material," she laughed as she continued to pull his limp and unco-operative body.

Chibs only laughed and ran with her through the rain to Gemma's car on the other side of the lot. Once they got into the car they were both dripping wet. Chase's hair that was just dry and wavy was now dripping and stuck to parts of her cheeks. She took of her leather jacket to reveal a low cut T-Shirt, which by the looks of her perked nipples was extremely thin material. Chibs felt his body slow down for a second as he stared at her breasts before quickly looking away when she turned the car on and the radio started blasting.

"Alright, where to, sport?" she asked, backing out of the compound.

XXXXX

They were on their way to Cara Cara, to pick up some paperwork from Bobby, when the tyre gave out. "Jesus Christ," Chibs exclaimed over the loud rain. "Get me the jack," Chibs threw his hand in the direction of the boot.

"You're kidding me, right?" Yelled Chase as she hugged herself and shivered. "Get back in the car, we'll wait for the rain to die down."

"It'll take me five minutes," he yelled back. "Could you just get the bloody-"

"Get in the fucking car Chibs or I'll put you in the car," she yelled at him, shoving him in the direction of the door. A loud crack of thunder tour through the sky, making Chase jump into the air mid push.

Chibs growled before unwillingly turning his body around and opening the passenger door, helping her inside before running around to the driver's side and jumping in.

"I change my mind, you're aren't an old man you're a petulant child," Chase rolled her eyes, turning the heater on and throwing her hands in front of the air. Chibs glared at her. She smirked back at him, "Sorry you're stuck in a car with me, it must be really hard for you." _Something like that, _he thought as he tried to keep his eyes from her breast. "Do you have your cell?"

He flipped his phone open before throwing it back down into the glove box. "No reception."

"That's what happens when you use a brick instead of a normal phone."

"Well, where's your phone?" He questioned, pulling his chair back into a lounging position.

"I don't have one," she shrugged, "Cell phones take away intimacy."

Chase scrummaged through the glove box, "What are you looking for?" Chibs asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Bingo," she smiled, pulling out a long blunt that was tucked away behind paper work.

"Really?" he scoffed but couldn't help but smile.

"What? How else are we gonna pass the time?" she looked at him innocently.

Chibs watched her as she placed the joint between her lips and lit it with her lighter. Hopefully this rain cleared up soon because he didn't know if he could stand sitting in this small space with her for too much longer. The cars scent was mixed with dope and a sweet perfume, her lips were wet and her clothes clung to her body making it hard not to imagine what was underneath.

Half an hour passed and the rain still hadn't lightened. Thankfully, the heater seemed to dry their clothes fast. Or maybe they were just really stoned.

"Opie looks happier now," Chibs commented as he took the last toke of the blunt before putting it out in the ash tray.

"Yeah, they've been making a lot of bumps in the night lately…" Chase laughed, rolling her neck and stretching her back. "I'm thinking of staying at Jax house while he's away, he said I was welcome to."

"You're always welcome to come stay at the club house, love."

"We should make a drinking game," Chase looked at him thoughtfully, her usually bright eyes were now hooded and sparked.

"Oh yeah?" Chibs questioned as he held a cigarette between his teeth and lit it.

"Yeah for the club. Like, every time Juice's eyes bug out," Chase giggled. Chibs started to chuckle. "Or whenever Tiggy gets an inappropriate hard on."

"You'd never stop drinkin', love- whenever you're in the room it looks like his cock might snap off," Chibs passed her the cigarette as she outstretched her hand.

"It's nice to know someone finds me attractive," she pouted.

"Oh, and Juice followin' you around like a lost puppy doesn't ease your ego?"

"Someone sounds jealous of the new kid," she smirked, leaning back onto the window and outstretching her legs over the glove box and onto his lap.

"And why would I be jealous?" he placed on hand on her leg, absently caressing circles on her damp jeans.

"You tell me," she arched an eyebrow as she leaned forward, leaning her elbows on her knees. From this position he could see right down her low cut shirt.

"You're a witch you know that?" he grumbled, stealing the cigarette back of her.

"So why haven't you got yourself an old lady yet, huh?" she asked.

"'Cos so many women would kill to have a man who's face looks like it was mauled by a bear," he chuckled, taking a drag from the cigarette.

"Don't be stupid," she rolled her eyes. "You're chiselled. Sexy. Dangerous." She out stretched her hand and stroked his cheek then down to his goatee and twirled her finger around his facial hair.

"Is that right?" he drawled, exhaling the smoke and side glancing at her. A small tiny whisper at the back of his head was telling him to shut up, to smack her hand away. Trying to make him remember that he'd helped raise this girl. That he was a fucked up piece of work for even entertaining the idea of her and him- naked in this car. But the rest of his mind was high and his blood was pulsating through him- hot and heavy.

"Damn straight," she grinned, tugging gently on his goatee before trailing her hand down his chest and to where his hand lay on her leg.

He shifted his body slightly to face her and their eyes caught on one another. An unspoken challenge. The only thing stopping them from cutting through the tension in the car was simply who would cross the finish line first. Then her lips grew wide into a grin and she tilted her head and looked down before biting her lip. That fucking lip bite is what did it.

"Come here," he growled, grabbing her back the back of her head and pulling her face into his. Her lips hit his willing and ready. Hungry even. Her hands laced around the back of his neck and she pulled herself along the car seat until she couldn't move any further due to the glove box.

Suddenly a loud beep pulled them from each other and their heads snapped backwards to behind their car. The clubs tow truck sat there, blurred through the rain and the head lights flashed at them. Chibs squinted to see Juice in the front seat, waving at them to come over.

_I'm going to kill that boy, _Chibs growled to himself.

**A/N**

**Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy. I should get a few more chapters posted over the weekend. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N - New Chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one. Mostly Juice/Chase interactions but a nice little scene at the end. Thank you to all the favourites, follows and reviews it means the world! **

**P.S - LMG the II, I made this one extra long just for you! Thanks for reading.**

Chase sat in the car with her feet up on the dash-board and flicked through the radio channels. Shakira, country, Eminem- she quickly hit the off button and sighed with frustration. She finally got him. Got him alone, got his guard down and got his lips on hers. She knew Chibs had avoided her. He had too much heart and morals to come onto her himself, unlike Tig who was all but lapping hungrily at her hands like an excited dog each time she walked past, so she had to give him a little push.

Then Juice had to pull up. Apparently Bobby had called the club house when Chibs hadn't gotten to Cara Cara by noon asking what was going on. With Gemma's missing car, Chibs off the grid and a roaring storm they'd drawn their own conclusions and sent Juicey fruit to their rescue. Chibs wasn't happy about leaving Chase on the side of the road with a broken car and during a massive storm, but it was only logical as Cara Cara was closer and the club was in the opposite direction.

She jumped out of the car as the sun finally poked through the dim, grey sky and lit her last cigarette. If Juice doesn't hurry up she might just risk walking to the closest gas station for a fresh pack. In the distance she saw the white tow truck coming down the high way and she perched herself against the car, quickly smoking her cigarette.

"Hey, sorry I took so long," he smiled brightly as he jumped down from the truck. She couldn't help but smile as he bounced into getting the car on top of the truck. He may have ruined her chance with Chibs but he was a sweet kid. She jumped into the cab of the truck and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was only just dry and hung in messy curls down her back. Her clothes were still damp and her jeans hung horribly heavy on her hips. Her eyes were still slightly glazed from the smoke she'd had half an hour ago. And her lips were still red and swallon from her rough kiss with Chibs. She felt a small smile erupt on her lips and she looked down as she closed the mirror. It wasn't technically their first kiss. They'd touched lips hundred of times. Even their little goodbye all those years ago when their kiss was more intimate than any other... It wasn't like that. The kiss they'd just shared was hungry, intimate, fulfilling yet at the same time she felt like she couldn't get enough.

She glanced out the rear view mirror at Juice, tilting her head. He was a hotty, she had to admit. But he had a cute softness to him, which made her heart melt. That's probably why they have become such good friends the past few weeks. Being around men who are hard and rough all the time and then meeting him, a diamond in the rocks. She could feel herself loving him. Not romantically, but as a result of friendship. When they'd hang out it was like two teenagers hanging out. They'd watch movies, play video games, come up with inside jokes. He was fast becoming one of her closest friends.

Juice was halfway through towing the car when Chase heard a vibration in the glove box. She opened it and saw a small, black flip phone ringing violently. She glanced out the rear view mirror to see Juice was still going to be awhile.

"Hello?" she answered, assuming it was Gemma or someone from the club making sure everything was ok.

There was a silence before a muffled cough, "Ah, hello, I need to speak with Mr. Ortiz."

The voice was formal but Chase could detect a slight cautious, unsure tone.

"Ah, yeah, he's just busy right now- can I ask who's calling?" she glanced back out the window to see Juice fixing up the last few things on the truck.

"Ah-" radio static was heard on the back ground and Chase frowned, "It's ok, I'll call him after." The phone hung up fast. The radio static wasn't like you were trying to find the right FM station. It was like the radio static you hear in the back of a cop car. She should know, she's spent enough time in one over the years.

She quickly put the phone back in the glove box as Juice walked back up to the door and swung it open before hopping up into the driver's seat, his bright grin still plastered on his face. "You ready?"

"Yeah let's go.." she smiled back at him. He didn't notice the way she skeptically watched him for the next five minutes of their drive.

He started babbling about a new Call of Duty game he had played as she thought of the possibilities of why Juice was getting called by a cop inconspicuously. "You could come over and play it if you want, you'd like it. Lots of violence," he laughed.

She smiled at him softly before tilting her head and letting her eyes wander over him, "I know we've only known each other a few weeks but I think we've become... close," she said and watched as his eyes glanced at her twice in the span of 3 seconds whilst still concentrating on the road.

"Yeah, I think so," he shrugged shyly before looking at her with a smile. She may see him as a friend, but she could also sense the crush building in the boy. She knew nothing was going to happen, but that doesn't mean she can't use it to her advantage.

She traced her finger along his tattoos that mirrored the sides of his head and took note of the way his breathing slowed slightly and his body tensed. She put her hand on top of his on the driving wheel. "You'd never hurt me, right?"

He turned his head towards her for a second, frowning, before returning his gaze back to the road and laughing, "No."

"Say you'll never hurt me." She ordered sternly but continued to caress his hand with her thumb until he let go of the steering wheel and held her hand next to the gear, his body relaxing.

"I'll _never _hurt you," he used a mocking tone but smiled, relaxing as he drove straight with one hand.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Do you _really_?" she insisted, picking up his hand with both of hers and holding them against her heart, as though she were praying.

"Yes!" he laughed and pulled to a stop in front of a red light. His eyes lay on their hands that were entwined which were now back next to the gear, a small smile started to pull at his cheeks.

"Then can you tell me why a cop just called your phone and freaked out when you didn't answer?" she said softly. The smile fell from his lips and his hand hardened in hers. The silence that fell throughout the car was oddly like shattering glass.

They sat there, dead still for a moment before a loud beeping from behind them made them both jump. The light had gone green and they were holding up two other cars. Juice with drew his hand from hers fast and started to drive the car again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he shrugged.

"Juice," she said softly but he put his foot on the gas and started in the opposite direction of the club house. She stayed silent for a moment, her body facing him. He finally pulled up next to an old abandoned road. She remembered playing here as a kid with Opie and Jax, throwing rocks at the windows and giggling and running away when the shattering was heard.

They sat in silence before Juice opened up the glove box, "You want a smoke?"

"Sure," she answered softly. Before she knew it instead of pulling out a pack of cigarettes he held a gun, pointed right at her. She only looked down the gun barrel for a second before her eyes landed on his. They were hard but his dark brown soul was creeping through and she knew no matter how hard he was trying to be dangerous his heart was louder than his fear.

"Put the gun down, Juice," she said softly. She slowly lifted one hand up and watched as his eyes darted from her to her hand with intense speed. "You ain't gonna hurt me."

"How do you know?" he snapped, his eyes started to tear. His words were hard but she slowly placed her hand on his forearm and left it there softly.

"You said you'd never hurt me."

"So?" his voice cracked softly but his gun stayed planted in his hands.

She frowned before softly smiling, "And I trust you."

They sat there for a minute longer. Him staring at her, her at him and the gun at her face, before he quickly lowered the gun and began to cry, his head hung. She caressed up his arm until she held his hand, taking the gun out of his grip and throwing it into the back. She took him in her arms and stroked his tattooed head as he cried.

"Tell me why the cops have you on speed dial, sweetheart," she softly whispered into his ear.

He sniffled, "I...I can't."

"You trust me right?" she kissed the top of his head. He nodded beneath her and wiped at his eyes before pulling away slightly.

"The sheriff... He got some shit on me when he was digging through my profile and he's threatening me with it.." he wiped at his nose and sniffled again before continuing, "He says he'll tell the club unless i start giving him intel..."

"Ah, baby," she sighed and stroked his face. "What does he have on you?"

"My dad... he's black." The poor boy looked like he had just come out as being gay in front of his christian parents.

Chase frowned slightly, "So?"

"So, if he tells the club I'm out!" he exclaimed and started breathing heavily, gulping for air. He was about to have a panic attack.

"Juice, calm down," she soothed and he began to breathe normally again. "What does it say on your birth certificate?"

"Huh?" he frowned and his eyes focused on hers.

"Your birth certificate, what nationality does it say?"

"Hispanic," he muttered after thinking about it for a second.

"That's all that matters," she laughed as his eyes began to light up, "Damn, you think half of the sons know who their pops is?"

He laughed softly, wiping at his nose again before a string of chuckles left his chest as though a weight had just been lifted. "What do I do about the sherif?"

She thought for a second, "You tell him to go fuck himself." Juice let out another laugh, "And if he won't do it, you'll do it for him- I know you're into that kind of thing."

He laughed again before shaking his head.

"Is there anything else?"

He frowned at her for a second, "Like what?"

"Anymore secrets you've held in?" she tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows frowning.

He looked down for a second before meeting her eyes again, "Clay told me to keep tabs on you... He's worried you know something, I don't know what..."

"You've been following me?"

"Shit, Chase, I'm sorry. You can't tell him i told you, this club is my life I can't get kicked-" he started to stammer over his words, the panicked look back in his eyes.

"That's why you've been following me around? I thought you had a little crush on me, kid," she smirked, pinching his chin between her middle finger and thumb. He blushed and looked down, laughing softly again. "I won't say a thing."

So Clay was watching her huh... Clay had a hold over Juice still, even though he's not the pres'. Now, so does she. The men get what they want by invoking fear. She's going to do it the womanly way- with trust and love. If she plays this right she can keep Juicey tucked away in her pocket for a later play. Juice she could handle. Clay? He's a wild card. If he's got the new kid keeping tabs on her he must think she's close to something. Close to something that's bad for him. She was sure Chibs didn't know she had a baby sitter, which probably meant none of the other sons did either.

"You don't worry about this shit no more, ok?" she asked and he nodded his head back at her. She could still sense an inkling of caution in his eyes. Sighing she tilted his head to her, "You trust me, I trust you. I gotta show you something. Take me to Ope's to get my bags? I'm gonna go stay at Jax's."

Juice pulled into Jax's drive way and took her bag filled with clothes and make-up up to the door, waiting for her to open it. He felt lighter, free. He'd finally gotten it of his chest but part of him was still worried that Chase might say something. If Clay knew he'd told her he ordered Juice to watch her he'd rip his head off. He glanced down at the bag he held before glancing at Chase who'd just opened the door.

"So what you got in here? You travel pretty light for a girl," he laughed.

"You think?" she smirked absently before closing the door behind him.

"How have you been living out of a back pack?"

"I've lived with a lot more and a lot less," she shrugged.

"So, what do you have to show me?" he asked before sitting down on the couch, removing a batman toy from under his butt uncomfortably.

"Come see, Juicey Fruit," she winked before disappearing down the hall way and into the bathroom.

He rolled his eyes before following her. Sure, a part of him was kind of hoping he'd walk in to see her naked and throwing herself at him but he doubted that. Yeah, she flirted sometimes but she also flirted with everyone else, it was in her DNA.

He walked in to see her on top of the bath tub, balancing expertly on one foot and reaching up into the air vents above, trying to dis-shelve them.

"What are you doing?" he frowned confused.

"Give me a boost?" she asked. His held her up by her knees and she managed to pull the vent open and pulled out a black brief case.

"How did you even get that up there in the first place?" he arched an eyebrow.

"You're more curious about the how than the what?" she huffed as she jumped down from the bath and placed the case on the cabinet, pushing aside some bath toys and tooth paste.

Did he really want to know what was in there? Yeah, he could definitely make Clay happy if he finally figured out what she was hiding but... part of him, that had just grew increasingly bigger, didn't want to betray Chase.

She expertly put in random numbers into the safe lock on the case, so fast Juice couldn't even make out any of the digits. "Remember, I trust you." He crossed his arms and stood expectantly, waiting for her to open the case. "Just like you trust me." She turned her back to the case and crossed her arms in front of Juice, mimicking him. "But if you play me, I'll play you. Remember, I run the game, ok?"

He swallowed slightly. Geez, for someone he was imagining naked only minutes earlier she could scare the shit out of him. "Ok.."

She turned back around and opened the case before stepping aside and showing him what was inside.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, laughing. Inside was tightly, well packaged white powder. "Is that coke?"

"Heroin," she replied, sitting up on the counter next to the case, her feet swinging back and forth.

He picked up a package and stared at it for a moment, "This shit is so white though." It was true. It was the cleanest looking smack he'd ever seen.

"China white, baby," she took it from his hands and chucked it back into the suit case.

"Where the hell did you get this?"

"That's not the issue here," she shook her head. "I got a few other things to line up first, then I'm taking this to the table."

"What does the club have to do with this?" he frowned. Clay worried she was going to bring trouble from the outside into the club. A suit case of pure heroin could be a lot of trouble.

"Nothing. I need to move the heroin, I can't do that by myself. I need the club to front for me. The money this shit will make on the streets is more than I need, so the club will get a generous compensation. Only the best for my boys," she smirked.

"What do you need the money for?"

"I... owe some men money." She looked down, staring at her fingernails which were chipped with black polish.

"So.. you're in danger?" he asked.

She look up at him, a toothy grin across her face before winking at him, "I am the danger, sweet heart." He rolled his eyes. "I won't be in danger, Juice. As long as I get the money to where it needs to be, when it needs to be there."

"Why are you showing me this?" he asked, as she locked the case back up and stood back up on the bath. Without being asked again he held her legs in his arms and pushed her higher towards the roof.

"Because, when I bring this to the table I need everyone on side. Who wouldn't trust baby face Juicey?" she looked down at him as she replaced the vents to their original place. "Plus, like I said before," she hopped down from his arms. "You're my friend. You trust me. You won't hurt me. Right?"

He looked down for a minute before re-adjusting his black kutte so it straightened on his shoulders. He looked back at her with his head high and his shoulders straight. "Right."

"Cha Cha, you here?" a Scottish drawl sounded from the living room.

"Remember, not a word till I say, ok, babe?" she waited for Juice to nod before kissing his cheek and walking out into the hall way.

"Hey baby, Opie said you were over here for the night. Just brought some refreshments to get you through, Tara don't let Jax keep dope around the house," Gemma greeted Chase with a kiss on the cheek before handing her a bag of weed.

"Thanks, ma'," she smiled at the older woman. Chibs stood next to her and greeted her with a slight nod. "How'd you get here?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of wine for herself and Gemma.

"Chibs brought me," Gemma nodded towards the older man before shaking her head at the wine Chase offered. "I gotta get going, shit to do down at TM. Juice can take me back," she kissed the young womans cheek before sauntering back to the open front door, Juice in tow.

"I'll see you later," Juice hugged Chibs who simply glared at him before Chase lent up and kissed his cheek goodbye.

Chase handed the glass to Chibs who took it only to place it down on the counter where it came from. She arched an eyebrow before pouring the un wanted glass into hers.

"So." She said, tilting her head to the side after she hopped up onto the counter, crossing her legs.

"So, you and Juicey boy have a nice afternoon together?" he asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Yeah, we did," she ran a hand through her tangled hair, pushing it to one side of her neck. She saw his eyes quickly dart to the exposed skin before looking away again. "He's a uh.. tender thing, ain't he?"

"All heart and no head," he muttered. She motioned for him to come closer with her hand that wasn't holding the wine. He took a step forward. She reached up and caressed his cheek before stroking his goatee and tugging lightly. His eyes stayed behind her head, refusing to look at her.

"I think you should keep an eye on him... he needs a mentor who can teach him how to use his heart to his advantage," she smiled, her bare foot barely touching his knee. "We all know you're a softie at heart."

He rolled his eyes and looked at her, "Aye, I'm a teddy bear." Though his face was still hard he placed his hands by her sides on the counter, trapping her there. She un crossed her legs, placing them on either side of him. "I love Juicey..." he leant his head down, shaking his head before meeting her eyes again. "He tried offin' himself a few weeks back. Around the time you came back to town."

"Really?" she asked, leaning her body back with her arms by her sides, her finger tips barely but noticeably touching his.

"Aye..." he nodded. "I was worried. But since you got here he's been better. Happier. You bein' around... it's been good for him. For us all." It had been. Though the club didn't want to see him go, Jax seemed a lot happier since Chase got back and he sorted things out with Tara. No one wanted him to leave town but no one wanted him to waste away either. Opie had been an angry pit since Donna died, but since Chase came home he was starting to heal. Juice had changed from a broken mess to his old self again. And Chibs? As much as he tried to ignore it, there was a spark that was threatening to ignite between the two. Since their kiss only hours ago the few doubts in his mind were becoming near silent echoes.

"All a guy needs is a good chase, it don't matter if they ever get to the finish line," she giggled.

"Aye... Something about the chase..." his eyes trailed across her face, lingering on her lips before landing on her eyes.

"You aren't jealous of Juicey Fruit then?" she questioned, tilting her head again. He slowly pulled himself closer to her so that her legs were snuggly fitted around his waist. She lifted her legs up further, wrapping them slightly around him.

He put his hands on her hips and ran his hands up her sides. "As long as men have eyes, I'll be jealous."

A grin poked through her lips and she battered her eyes, a blush creeping across her cheeks. He ducked his head slightly and placed his lips on hers. She tasted like cigarettes and red wine when her little tongue softly licked his lips. She trailed a kiss along his cheek and nibbled on his ear lobe, placing one hand on his neck and the other on his hand on her hip.

He pulled her hips closer to him and she entwined her legs around him tighter. Chibs own mouth roamed her bare neck. "You taste whiskey," she whispered into his ear. It was such a simple sentence but the way she slightly moaned and the feel of her lips parting against his skin in a gasp when he bit softly at her collar-bone made him groan and bit harder.

Today didn't turn out so bad after all, he though as his eyes rolled back when she bit at his neck in return. Not bad at all.


End file.
